


Baby Blue Brother

by TheEmoCatLord



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoCatLord/pseuds/TheEmoCatLord
Summary: What happen if Kurt's father was Erik instead of Azazel?





	1. I'm Over Protective

Pietro "Peter" Maximoff is the older brother of Kurt Wagner.

They have the same dad but, different moms.

Their dad is Erik but Peter's mom is Manga while Kurt's mom is Raven.

Peter well he is over protective of his baby bro because:

1-Kurt was gay, and dating Logan

2-He didn't look human

At all. Kurt had blue skin with dark blue veins, with black and blue hair and...

...a tail that looked like the devil's tail, and on each hand three fingers.

Epilogue: Pietro Maximoff is the older, over protective brother of Kurt Wagner.


	2. Summers Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alex and Scott Summers.

"PETER!" A choked sob clawed it's way from Kurt Wagner's body as he ran to his older brother Peter Maximoff.

"What's wrong baby blue bird?" Peter asked Kurt concerned.

"T-theze b-boyz m-made f-f-fun of me b-becuaze I am d-dat-ing Lo-logan!" Kurt sputtered out.

"Who did it?" Peter, by now, had a angry look on his face.

"Sc-scott S-summerz and Al-alex-x Su-mmerz." Kurt made eye contact with Peter and he could see the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"I deal with them." Peter kissed Kurt's temple before he started to walk away.

"Peter?" Peter stopped and turned to Kurt.

"Don't kill them."

"No promises."

With that he ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short.  
> I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored.


End file.
